KHR online!
by FallenAngel231312
Summary: In the year 2073, a world famous anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn has been developed into a game. However, unlike normal games, you get to experience life in the game. Read on as Veradis goes through life in the game and struggles to keep her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn Online.**

 _In the year 2073, a world famous anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn has been developed into a game. However, it is not just any ordinary game. Rather, it has been developed into a special online game where you literally play in the game. What does this mean? Can't you just play any game? Ah, but you see, once you put on the special headset, you will find yourself in the game. Thus you will interact with the characters as in real life! You can choose to join the Varia or the Vongola. Unfortunately you may not choose the join the Shimon and Millefiore due to technical difficulties. It's a pity, but everyone, enjoy! Apart from that, before you truly get into the game, there will be a daily life arc. That's what makes this game so memorable. In the daily life arc, you will go through life. You can be a princess, a normal person, an orphan… the possibilities are endless! That's one of the features that makes our game so memorable. Everybody gets a different daily life arc! Unfortunately, due to this, not many people can experience this feature. Only about 83 can enjoy the special daily life arc. Others will have to start straight from the school arc (that is if you choose the join the Vongola) or start straight in the tests (that is if you choose the join the Varia)._

Conditions to enter the Varia.

 _Since the Varia is an independent assassination group who only accepts the best of the best, after the daily life arc (if you were one of the chosen) you will have to take a series of test. Note that only 7 people will be able to occupy top spots in the Varia. Cloud guardian, head of one of the other squads. Note that the Cloud Guardian position is only available if you have a cloud flame. Otherwise, you will be unable to take the position._

Conditions to join the Vongola

 _Joining the Vongola is simpler. However, since Tsuna will have all his Guardians, the position as one of his Guardians will not be available. Rather, only 4 people will be one of his close friends. Other remaining people will end up being a mere acquaintance. Perhaps if your stats are reasonably high, you will be invited to join Namimori Disciplinary Community. However even if you aren't chosen to join any particular community, if your stats are high enough, you might get invited by Reborn to help out in the various arcs. For example, you might be asked to help out to fight Mukuro and his gang. The possibilities are endless!_

WARNINGS…

 _Do not allow sensitive people to play this game. IF they must play, then they must join the Vongola since the Varia will get many assassination missions. If you die in the game, you get another 5 chances before you are no longer allowed to play this game. However you will be reimbursed. This is because others would like to play this game and we only want the best players possible to play this game._

 _Thank you for choosing to play Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_

* * *

Veradis frowned as she looked at the brochure. A game that was capable of making you experiencing it in person... Surely it was too good to be true? Furrowing her brows, she looked at the brochure again. Then shrugging she decided to try it out. It would be a shame not to especially since she was one of the lucky few who were able to experience the daily life arc. She didn't even know how it happened. It was just an ordinary day for her you see.

The sun was shining, the birds was singing. She was just minding her own business and strolling down the road. Then she saw this giant humongous crowd. Naturally, she decided to see what was happening. After all she was easily curious. So walking up to the giant booth, she opened her mouth to speak only to get a paper with a number pressed into her hands before she was told to move away. Then once she moved away, somebody suddenly said on the loudspeaker that 'the time had come'. Then a number was said. '20778'. Looking around her, she realised that everyone was staring at their papers before cursing and crying. That was when she shrugged and looked at her paper only to see the numbers '20778'. Yeah, it came as a shock to her. Walking up to the booth which she got her number from, she presented the paper to her only to be given a giant box. And that was how she became one of the lucky 83 in the whole world.

Yeah, it was rather ridiculous. Sighing, Veradis looked at the now empty box at her feet. Its contents had consisted of the special headset, the CD for the game as well as a laptop and several special cards. One was to give her gold in the game, and the other was to unlock the special daily life arc. There was also one which seemed to be for a special weapon as well as a membership one? Shrugging, Veradis booted up the laptop before connecting the headset to the laptop and inserting the CD into the laptop. Once the CD booted up, she was asked to create a profile.

* * *

First Name: Veradis

Last Name: Leonor

Email: VeradisLeonor

Username: Veradis Leonor

Password: *************

Confirm Password: *************

[Confirm]

* * *

Once she clicked 'confirm', she was brought to another page where she was told to input any codes she had. Taking up the cards, she looked at the the codes before typing them in. Then clicking 'confirm' again, the words 'put on your headset' appeared. Veradis immediately put on her headset. Once she did so, her surroundings immediately turned black before an anime-ed version of her appeared. Looking at it, she nodded. The anime-ed version of her had black hair with a few purple streaks in it along with violet eyes. In her opinion, she looked quite nice. But... her eyes weren't violet. Frowning, she decided to disregard that fact.

That was when the scene changed again. It looked like she was in a mansion. Just then a man walked up to her. Words floating above the man's head said that this was her Father. So this was her 'father' in the game. Looking around, she suddenly noticed a floating scroll that wasn't there before. Grabbing it, she unfurled the scroll. It seemed to be an overview of her 'new life'.

* * *

 _To: Veradis Leonor_

 _Sub: Daily Life Arc_

 _Welcome to Katekyo Hitman Reborn Veradis! You are Veradis Leonor, daughter of Malen Leonor and Lethia Leonor. Malen Leonor, your father is the Terzo of the Leonor Famiglia-a famiglia that specializes in the making of weaponry. This means that you can expect weaponry from your famiglia. However, despite your famiglia being a relatively new famiglia, there are a few other famiglia who hate your famiglia. So you will have to look out for assassination attempts. Good Luck!_

 _Now, you will have to make a choice. Varia or Vongola?_

 _Note that once you have chosen, there will be no going back. Choose carefully._

* * *

Once Veradis finished reading the scroll, it disappeared leaving two words floating in the air. 'Vongola' or 'Varia'. Looking at the two, Veradis made her decision. She reached out and tapped on one of the words. Immediately her surrounding were plunged into sudden darkness before it changed back. Looking around her, Veradis found another scroll floating in front of her.

* * *

 _To: Veradis Leonor_

 _Sub: You have made your decision_

 _So you have made your decision to join the Varia._

 _Since the Varia is an independent assassination group who only accepts the best of the best, you will have to take a series of test. Note that only 7 people will be able to occupy top spots in the Varia. Cloud guardian, head of one of the other squads under one of the other Guardians. Also the Cloud Guardian position is only available if you have a cloud flame. Otherwise, you will be unable to take the position._

 _Now, in order to be able to take one of the high ranking spots in the Varia, you will have to take a series of test. The tests will test your reflexes, stamina, flame type and amount, IQ, EQ and more. You will pitted to at least 387+ people who are also hoping to net one of the high ranking spots in the Varia. However, you have an advantage. You can and should use the Daily Life Arc to train._

 _Good Luck._

* * *

Nodding, Veradis closed the scroll and watched as it vanished. Then walking forward, she faced her 'father', Malen. "Veradis, it has come to my attention that you have been hiding the fact that you are clever. Am I right?"

"Yes father."

"In any case, I would like to ask you if you would like to join Mafia School or perhaps choose a few tutors to tutor you in the art of fighting." Smiling slightly, Veradis nodded. This was her chance. She hated to lose and since she had chosen to join the Varia, she would have to train hard to beat all other players and get high ranking spot.

"I would like to request for tutors to teach me before I enter mafia school too." This time, her Father nodded.

"It will be done." Then, her Father walked away. Veradis turned around before wandering through the mansion. As she walked around, a symbol of a furled up map appeared before her. Arching her brow, Veradis tapped on the symbol. The symbol automatically changed a bird-eye view of where she was and the surrounding rooms. A musical voice sounded before her.

" _This is the map. You may use it to navigate places that you are unfamiliar with. Allies will appear as blue dots and enemies as red dots. As you can see, you will appear as a white dot. Note that unless you have been given the blueprints of a place, it will appear as a shaded over area until you walk into the area."_

Veradis nodded before looking at the map for her room. Navigating the map, she soon found her room. It was quite grand. The room had a sofa, king-sized bed, dressing table...etc… It was practically a girls dream room! Running into the room, Veradis jumped onto the king-sized bed. It was heaven. As she lay on the bed, a floating scroll caught her attention. Grabbing it, she began reading.

* * *

 _To: Veradis Leonor_

 _Sub: Your room_

 _Welcome to your room! Fully equipped with everything you would ever want, this room has a television, sofa, king-sized bed and more! Enjoy listening to music on our speakers, watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn on our television, playing games on our laptop... the possibilities are endless! Also, you can watch tutorials on our television to help you better understand the game. Also, the wardrobe in your room is equipped with a variety of clothes. From gowns to dresses to jeans, shirts and shorts. One step into your wardrobe will lead you to a space with all sorts of clothes. You'll never run out of things to wear! Apart from that, if you decided that the room's design is not to your taste, you can always redesign it on the laptop. Note that when you sleep on the bed, your game will be saved automatically. However, you will not actually get any sleep. If you want to sleep, you should turn your headset to 'off' before sleeping. Beware removing your headset at night since that's when assassinations happen. Should you be unlucky enough to have an assassin come into your rooms at night, the headset will bring you into the game. Good Luck! By the way, note that members get 10 chances compared to normal gamers who only have 5._

* * *

Veradis couldn't help but groan. She had to wear the headset to sleep as well? At least the headset was comfortable. Sighing, Veradis walked towards the laptop. It was time to start going through the tutorials…

* * *

 **Done! I was playing Bleach the other day and then this came.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yawning tiredly, Veradis jumped onto her bed before logging out. Once she was logged out, Veradis couldn't help but yawn as she checked the time on the computer. She was dead tired from watching all those tutorials. To her surprise, when she checked the time, it was only 10:14 at night! Surely she had spent at least 4 hours on the game? Yet it seemed that she had only spent 1 hour and 27 minutes on the game in real life. Shrugging, Veradis donned her headset once again before lying on her bed a trying to sleep. Within minutes, she had fallen into the arms of Morpheus.

As she slept, she dreamed of a girl clad in black dancing around the corpses of a thousand men. And then she was the girl. Fire burned around her as she danced to an invisible tune that only she could hear. A man tried to stop her.

 _Stab._

He was dead now. Oh wait he still wasn't dead?

 _Stab. Stab_

Wait, he was still moving? Oh, he's dead now. Laughing madly she continued to pirouette around the corpses. No one could stop her! Wait, what? No, what was she doing?

"Veradis! Stop!"

She turned around. Who was interrupting her fun time? Another man. Who was he?

 _Stab._

Okay, now he wouldn't be bothering her.

Wait, why did she do that?

Stooo-

"-oooop!" Panting, she sat up in her bed. Wait, it… it was a nightmare? But it had felt so real. Pulling of her headset, she ran to her bathroom and scrubbed at her hands. She could still feel the blood coating her hands as she stabbed the man. Why? why did she have such a dream? Looking at herself in the mirror, Veradis noticed that her hair was everywhere and that her pupils were dilated. Taking in deep breaths, Veradis tried to calm down. Then, walking out of the bathroom, she sat down on her bed and looked at her alarm clock. '3:00am' in read. Laughing hysterically, Veradis noted that it was the witching hour.

Lying back down on her bed, Veradis wondered if her dream was a vision of the future. Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't. Closing her eyes tiredly, Veradis waited for sleep to claim her. Tonight she'd wouldn't wear the headset. Just in case. At nights like these, she wished her parents were still alive. Sure, she had her brothers... but it wasn't like they were ever home. Korbin, who was her eldest brother, acted as her guardian. However he was rarely home. As for her other brothers, Terrence and Zenas had moved out as soon as they were of legal age. Letting out of small tear, Veradis rolled over and tried her best to sleep. It was best not to think about them, less she gets hurt again.

The next day, when Veradis woke up, she quickly got changed and had her breakfast before putting on the headset and logging into the game. Her surroundings immediately changed to that of her room in the game. Getting of her bed, she went to her wardrobe and looked for something to wear. Deciding on a simple black shirt and shorts, Veradis wore a pair of sneakers before leaving her room. What to do…

"Lady Veradis, your father would like you to meet him in the dining room." called out a passing maid. Nodding to the maid, Veradis opened up her map to look for the dining room. Following the map, Veradis soon reached the dining room. Then walking in, she went towards her father.

"Veradis, I have grave news for you. Today is the day that you finally choose a weapon."

"..." Veradis could only stare. This was what he considered grave news? Was her father really this stupid? Oh wait, this was her virtual father. Somehow, Veradis didn't really feel reassured. Did that mean the game creators were stupid? Banishing that train of thought, Veradis continued staring at her father.

"My Vera-chan is growing out so fast." cried her father. Wait, _chan_?

"This isn't Japan."

"I know, but Japanese are really cool in their adding of honorifics you know?"

"..."

"Anyway, follow me to the most awesome, cool, great, awe-inspiring, stupefying, breathtaking…"

*30minutes later*

"... astounding, surprising, bewildering, stunning, staggering, shocking, startling weapon room!"

"Okay…" said Veradis while jotting notes down. Such a large array of vocabulary, she had to write it down! Looking back up at her father, she followed him out of the room.

When they reached the room, her father gestured to a large array of impressive weaponry. then pulling one down, he held it carefully and explained what it was.

"Okay, first we have the chakram. The chakram is not something you would want to play frisbee with. Unlike the frisbee, the chakram is often thrown vertically rather than horizontally. The deadly circle of metal is up to a foot in diameter. It's extremely sharp edge ensured that the chakram could slice off arms and legs with ease. Much like a distant relative, the shrunken, the chakram could be stacked one on the other and thrown repeatedly. One interesting throwing method used by professional warriors was to spin the chakram on their index finger, and then, with a sharp flick of the wrist, launch the whirring blade at their opponent."

Afterwards, he placed it back and took another.

"Here is the tessen. Now the tessen is pretty awesome in my opinion. Often used by very reserved, yet skilled martial artists, tessens can block swords or very sharp items and makes a person look really cool while he's using it. So you should use it."

Veradis couldn't help but sweatdrop. Unlike his previous professional explanation, this explanation was rather… lacking.

"Oooh! And now we have the double bladed sword! This sword is seriously a badass weapon. YOu can separate it into two swords which will allow you to completely scrape the other person's butt when it comes to battling. Again, you should use it."

This explanation sucked too…

"And then chains! You can use it to wrap around your opponents. You can also use it too…" Suddenly her father was blasted back by a nosebleed. Veradis could only stare. What was that word again? Ah yes, hentai.

"My beautiful daughter, why are you so cruel!" wailed her father. Ooops! She said it aloud? Then again, it was true, and the truth hurts. After all, her father is a no-good, perverted, lay-about. As she spoke, her father was being shot by arrows before he collapsed. Turning around, Veradis just looked at her father while deadpanning.

"Perverts have a very high rate of recovery. You'll be fine."

* * *

 **This is just a filler chapter since it's Christmas. Happy Christmas everyone. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"My beautiful daughter is so cruel to me!" cried her father as he took of his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"Shut up." Sighing, Veradis wondered why the universe was so cruel as to give her such a sorry excuse for a father.

"Anyway, about your weapon," her father popped back up again, asking her about her choice of weapon.

"I think I'll choose the tessen or the double bladed sword. Both weapons are quite useful so…" Frowning, Veradis tried to decided which weapon to use. In the Katekyo Hitman Reborn, there quite a few sword wielders. However the double bladed was unique. Yet the tessen was more interesting and could be easily concealed. Nodding to herself, Veradis made her decision.

"I guess I'll choose to learn how to use the tessen then. Oh yeah father, can I learn how to use the chains as well?" When her father heard this, his face lit up disturbingly bright.

"My darling child is following in her father's footsteps! Of course you can! But first let's get your measurements." Nodding slowly, Veradis followed her father to another room to get her measurements taken.

Soon her measurements were taken. Veradis was about to leave when her father called her back. "Vera-chan, starting from tomorrow, you will join mafia preschool."

"Okay fa-wait what?"

"You will be joining mafia preschool. Imagine the friends you'll be able to make. And then if they betray you…" At this, her father smiled blood-thirstily. "Well, it'll be goodnight to them… forever."

"..." Veradis stared at her father before slowly backing off. "Okay?" Veradis left the room to the sounds of insane cackling. Heading to the gym, she decided to have a quick jog. Mafia Preschool was bound to be dangerous. After jogging on the treadmill for sometime, Veradis decided to go to the kitchen for a quick snack before heading to the library to find out more information about her 'new' life.

Opening the map, she went to the kitchen where she asked the chief for some bread and jam. Taking the plate from him, she looked at her map before using it to head to the library. When she reached the library, a floating scroll appeared in front of her. Grabbing it, she unfurled it.

* * *

 _To: Veradis Leonor_

 _Subject: Welcome to the library_

 _Welcome to the library. In this room, there and countless books. From fairytales to bingo books, we have them all. Peruse through the books to find out more about your family or simply read to enjoy! You can try your luck to find new techniques for your weapon. Who knows, if you're lucky, you might even be able to find out who will be attending mafia preschool with you! By the way, the silver book on the table, 'Famaso Mafiasi'. Or in english, 'Famous Mafia Members.' It's in Italian so good luck translating! Note that not all books will be in Italian. Some will be in malay, japanese… and of course english. This is to teach you new languages._

* * *

Glaring at the letter, Veradis threw it away before looking for a italian to english dictionary. If she wanted to read the book and find out more about her family, she would need a dictionary. An hour passed before she had finally been able to translate the few pages that mattered.

* * *

Name: Lethia Leonor neé Scintill

Alias: Smiling Serpent

Looks: Forest green eyes, long light brown hair with a white hair band. A scar on her right cheek.

Notes: Despite her innocent looks, she is one of the mafia's top assassins. Able to conceal her bloodlust easily, she can walk up to her prey without them suspecting anything.

Kill percentage: 94.72%

Rankings (done by Astra de le Stella)

Lethia's…

assassination skills are ranked 12 out of 86 320 mafia members

insanity is ranked 692 out of 86 320 mafia members

beauty is ranked 594 out of 86 320 mafia members

endurance is ranked 133 out of 86 320 mafia members

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Name Malen Leonor

Alias: Mad Doctor

Looks: Purple eyes, blue glasses, red lighting bolt tattoo on sides of face (sign of him being head of his famiglia.) Spiky black hair.

Notes: Despite his alias of Mad Doctor, Malen Leonor is not actually mad. He is just a crazy inventor who loves to create new innovative weaponry. Head of the Leonor Famiglia.

Successful Inventions percentage: 83.39%

Rankings (done by Astra de le Stella)

Malen's

invention skills are ranked 5 out of 86 320 mafia members

creativity is ranked 17 out of 86 320 mafia members

weirdness is ranked 1005 out of 86 320 mafia members

* * *

Staring in shock at her parents rankings, Veradis wondered how on earth her father had managed to get such a good ranking. Then she saw his weirdness ranking and everything was explained. Checking the time, Veradis realised she still had quite a bit of time before she would have to log out for lunch. Veradis searched the shelves for something that might give her hint about the children she'd be attending mafia preschool with. That's when she spotted a book called 'Various Famiglias and their Family Trees'. Smiling gleefully, Veradis decided to try her luck with this books since it seemed quite new and hopefully wasn't outdated. Opening the book, she found that it was exactly what she was looking for. Taking up a pen and a piece of paper, she made a list of all children who were around her age.

* * *

Ardelis Scintira

Ava Decin

Tomas Decin

Velerian Decin

Dino Cavallone

Caralos Hindill

Marcus Sodell

Delphine Raine

Erasmus Mozarto

Elene Mozarto

Sidonia Requese

Isadora Milara

Squalo Superbi

Leander Asquiz

Jaime Ricollo

* * *

Looking at the list of names, Veradis couldn't help but notice that she was in the same age group as Squalo and Dino. Smiling slightly to herself, Veradis pocketed the slip of paper before deciding to peruse the other tomes in the library. Poisons and new techniques seemed like a useful thing to learn, as well as languages of course. To join the Varia, one needed to know a minimum of seven languages. Even if this was game, she wasn't going to risk that. In fact, as a 'child', she might be able to learn languages easier. She had english and chinese down since she was required to have a second language in school. Grabbing several books, 'Italian for Morons', 'Korean for Imbeciles', 'Japanese for Idiots' and finally 'Russian for Dummies'. She would learn the basics first before actually going in depth.

After a while of studying, Veradis decided that it was time to have lunch. Taking several books with her to her room, Veradis jumped on her bed and quickly logged out. Once she was logged out, Veradis quickly started to make lunch. Her lunch consisted of a simple cup of ramen with two boiled eggs. A simple but quick meal. For a moment, Veradis entertained the thought of ordering for takeout to be brought to her everyday. Then she deemed it too troublesome and decided to re-login into the game to continue studying.

Logging back into the game, Veradis looked at the stack of books next to her before starting to read. Just as she finished reading one of the books, a scroll popped up beside her.

* * *

 _To: Veradis Leonor_

 _Sub: Shopping_

 _Now what do you think your gold is used for? Sitting alone, unused and looking pretty? Uh-huh. Gold is for buying items that you can't normally get your hands on. But where to spend it? In the shop of course! Just say 'shop' clearly and you'll be transported into our lovely shop. What can you buy in the shop? Well… go there to find out!_

* * *

Sighing annoyedly, Veradis immediately spoke the word 'shop'. As soon as the word was spoken, her surroundings faded away only to be replaced by rows of panels with several tabs. Looking at the panels, Veradis clicked on the tab labeled 'weapons'. Immediately, the pictures on the panels changed. Veradis looked at the various weapons with interest.

* * *

WEAPONS

 _(All weapons 95% off due to Famiglia discount)_

 _1000 silver = 1 gold_

Basic Weapons

Basic Steel Tessen - 1000 silver 50 silver

Basic Steel Double Sword - 1000 silver 50 silver

Basic Steel Chakram x10 - 1000 silver 50 silver

Basic Steel Chains - 1000 silver 50 silver

Basic Steel Needles x50 - 1000 silver 50 silver

Basic Steel Sword - 1000 silver 50 silver

[TO BE UNLOCKED]

Advanced (Flame Resistant+1 C-Rank Gem) Weapons [BLOCKED UNTIL FLAME-TYPE CONFIRMATION]

Steel Tessen (Upgraded) - 100000 silver 5000 silver/ 100 gold 5 gold

Steel Double Sword (Upgraded)) - 100000 silver 5000 silver/ 100 gold 5 gold

Steel Chakram x10 (Upgraded)) - 100000 silver 5000 silver/ 100 gold 5 gold

Steel Chains (Upgraded)) - 100000 silver 5000 silver/ 100 gold 5 gold

Steel Swords (Upgraded)) - 100000 silver 5000 silver/ 100 gold 5 gold

[TO BE UNLOCKED]

Weapon Materials

Scrap Metal x10 - 1 silver

Low-Grade Metal x10 - 10 silver

Medium-Grade Metal x10 - 100 silver

High-Grade Metal x10 - 1000 silver/1 gold

Flame Resistant Metal x10 -10000 silver/10 gold

E-Rank Gem - 1000 silver/1 gold

D-Rank Gem - 10000/10 gold

C-Rank Gem - 50000/50 gold

B-Rank Gem - 100000 silver/ 100 gold

A-rank Gem - 1000000 silver/1000 gold

* * *

Musing to herself, Veradis decided to buy the tessen, chains and needles. Checking the amount she had in her account, Veradis noted it to be pleasantly high. For silver, she had '8000000' with a daily allowance of 150000 silver. As for gold, she had '99999999'. Raising a brow at the ridiculously high number, Veradis remembered the special cards that apparently gave her gold. Rolling her eyes, Veradis decided to use her silver to buy the weapons. Buying the weapons would not even make a dent in her account after all.

Now what were the 'special items' the scroll spoke about? Veradis looked at the tabs again before noticing something rather interesting. A 'Potions' tab. Reaching out, she tapped on the tab. Immediately, the panels changed.

* * *

POTIONS

1000 silver = 1 gold

Health Potions

Arresto - 5000 silver/5 gold

 _About to die with no hope of having medical attention anytime soon? Drink the Arresto potion and you will survive for another 3 hours! However, once these 3 hours have passed, you'll be dead with no hope of returning! You can't drink another potion during that time though._

Cura - 5000 silver/5 gold

 _Dying from some unknown poison? Drink the Cura potion and you'll be as good as new! Well, maybe not as good as new-you'll just start vomiting and spitting out the contaminated blood. If all your blood is contaminated? You can resign yourself to a messy end. Best to drink as soon as poison is taken in._

Sanare - 5000 silver/5 gold

 _Sanare is your hope when you have light injuries on your body. Open Sanare and spread the paste onto the injury and watch as it miraculously heals! Probably the most useful paste ever!_

Rimedio - 5000 silver/5 gold

 _Suffering from horrendous pains? Maybe frequent blackouts too? Or perhaps you just have an absolute crappy headache? Well Rimedio is the potion for you then. Rimedio cures all status effects from you._

Nuova Speranza - 100000 silver/100 gold

 _Have a lethal injury that you're going to die from in a few minutes? Drink the Nuova Speranza and that injury will immediately heal!. Note that only the most lethal injury will heal though. If you have several lethal injuries on your person. Then you'll just have to keep drinking Nuova Speranza or die!_

Language Potions

100000 gold

 _Don't know a language? Drink one of our amazing language potions. Learn Japanese in a few seconds! Learn French in a few seconds! Learn any language you want in a few seconds! However, you can only take one every year. This is due to the overload each potion will put on your brain. If you're lucky and recover faster, than good for you! You get to learn more languages faster!_

Mandarin Chinese

English

Spanish

Russian

Portuguese

Japanese

German

French

Italian

Korean

Polish

Dutch

…

…

…

…

* * *

Looking at the long list, Veradis decided to learn Italian first since it was obviously the most important at the current time. She would look at the cures and other potions at a later time. Buying the Italian language potion, Veradis drank it before collapsing-her head hurt. In fact, to say it hurted was an understatement of the highest order. It felt like somebody had taken a hammer to her head but worst! Groaning in agony, Veradis logged out of the game before collapsing on her bed to sleep.

* * *

 ** **Was that good? Please review and favourite and follow. :D****

 ** **I love reviews as much as Reborn loves his espresso!****


	4. Chapter 4

It was noon when Veradis next woke up. Weakly pushing herself up, Veradis walked to the kitchen and got herself a glass of milk. She was famished. Grabbing a bowl cereal, Veradis began scooping it into her mouth. When she was done, she opened the fridge and grabbed some cold leftover pasta to eat. It was cold but she couldn't be bothered to care. Sighing unhappily, Veradis cursed herself for drinking the language potion. "Stupido idiota!" she cursed aloud.

 _Wait, what?_

Had she just cursed in Italian? Hm, apparently the potion was for both real life and the game.

 _Wait ,what?_

That… that meant that if people wanted to learn a language they could just… Veradis froze, stunned.

 _Brain cannot process._

 _Rebooting…_

 _10%_

 _36%_

 _54%_

 _79%_

 _100%_

 _Brain still cannot process._

 _Deleting unimportant information._

 _Brother's favourite candy-Deleted_

 _Random anime-Deleted_

 _Location of favourite anime figurine-Deleted_

 _Rebooting…_

 _4%_

 _25%_

 _47%_

 _69%_

 _83%_

 _100%_

 _Brain now online._

 _Processing…_

 _Reprocessing…_

In that case, if she wanted to learn any language, she could just enter the game and buy the potion. Eyes widening, Veradis didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that new piece of information. Laughing hysterically, Veradis entered the game once more. Finding herself back in her virtual bed, Veradis went to the wardrobe to choose an outfit.

Now her outfit needed to be bulletproof, this _was_ mafia preschool after all. It was better to be safe than sorry. Thinking of the outfit she wanted, Veradis saw a simple white shirt and grabbed it. Lifting it up, she saw a tag on it.

* * *

WHITE SHIRT

Bullet-proof, Fire-proof, Shock-proof

* * *

As she looked around, she saw that all other articles of clothing had similar tags on them. Raising a brow, Veradis quickly wore the white shirt along with dark blue jeans and a pair of black shoes. As an afterthought, she pulled on a black jacket as well. She probably looked ridiculous… but who cares? Leaving her room, she met her father at the entrance hall.

"Vera-chan! You look so beautiful and independent! My little girl is growing up so fast!"

Veradis just nodded tiredly. Sometimes, the best solution was to ignore the root of her problems AKA her father. Just then, her father suddenly turned serious.

"Now Veradis, I want you to remember what I say now. First, don't purposely antagonise anyone-unless they start it first. Second, have fun. Third... damn, I forgot what I was going to say. You know what, just take this phone. If I need to tell you anything, I'll message you. Okay?" Her father pressed the phone into her hands. Looking at it, Veradis nodded.

"Okay! Now on to the car!"

Rolling her eyes, Veradis followed mutely.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Soon they arrived at the preschool. The preschool was not actually a preschool. Rather, it was a just school. Mafia Academy it was called. Stealing her registration form from her father's pocket, Veradis looked at it.

* * *

Name: Veradis Abbadon Leonor

Age: 3

Birthday: 7/11

Gender: Female

Allergies: -NIL-

Parent/Guardian First Name: Malen Leonor

Current Address: *Classified*

Phone: 9870-5246

Email: MalenCLeonorMCL .

 _Please note that any injuries found on your child are not the fault of Mafia Academy._

 _The teachers of Mafia Academy would also like to request parents to inform their children NOT to agitate their seniors. This is due to them studying in the same building together. In fact, our classes are based on performance levels. For example, if a 10 year old student excels at mathematics, we will put him/her with the older students. The placement of the students are based on a series of tests in the beginning of the year._

* * *

Hm, that meant that there was a possibility of her being top in some subjects and absolute bottom in others. Veradis frowned slightly before passing the form back to her father and continuing to walk. Looks like she'd be going through some tests soon. Walking throught the gates, Veradis and her father were recieved by two men.

"Sir, please head this way. As for your daughter, she will have to come us to take the tests." Her father frowned slightly before turning to her.

"Veradis," passing her a taser, her father continued. "Take this taser. If anyone tries to take you, press this to their genitals-if they're a male, or somewhere on their body and fire. Okay?" Veradis nodded before leaving with the two men. Following them, she was soon led to a large room filled with other children her age. Entering the room, she moved towards the corner of the room underneath the security cameras in the room. Then facing towards the door, she took out her phone pretending to play it while spying on the children entering the room. They… didn't seem like much. Rolling her eyes, she continued staring at the children entering the room.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI!" Her eye twitched. He was too loud. Standing up, she marched forward to Squalo before demanding that he 'shut up'.

"VOOOOOI! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU STUPID GIRL!"

"Because I asked you, loud-mouthed imbecile."  
"VOOOOOOI! WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOUD-MOUTHED IMBECILE, OLD LADY SCUM!"

"WHAT! How dare you call me an old lady scum you're practically one leg into the grave already you trashy old man!  
"VOOOOOI"

Squalo took his sword and placed on Veradis neck. Looking at the sword, Veradis took out her tessens and placed one on Squalo's neck. She completely forgot about the taser. Veradis and Squalo glared at each other. Lightning sparked to life in between them. Both dared the other to make the next move.

 _CRASH!_

Both jumped back as a body landed between them.

"Ummm, sorry I trippedanddon'tkillmeplease."

"VOOOOOOOI!"/"Tch." Both immediately refocused their glares on the unlucky blond who had tripped. So great was their anger that a red aura formed around the duo. Then simultaneously, both turned around having deemed the blond utterly pathetic.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

"I'm Veradis."

"I'm Squalo."

"Anyway, don't you think that there's something funny about this." asked Veradis.

"Voooi! What do you mean?"

"I mean, they've stuck all of us into this room. There's no teacher or guards… Do you know out of these 40+ children, about 16 of us are heirs to our various famiglias. It's just an estimate of course. So where are the guards? We are currently very vulnerable in the building. After all, our parents have been led away. So, do you have any idea of what to do?"

"VOOOOI! Let me think! Do you have paper?" Veradis searched her pockets for a piece of paper. Hm, to her surprise there was a notebook and pen inside. Passing it over to Squalo, she watched as Squalo started writing.

"VOOOOI! This is the building we are in. Right now we are very vulnerable especially since there is a security camera. As such, it means that we are being spied on right now."

"I can settle the camera problem. Let's check the teacher's desk. There might be something inside that might help us. Just one problem, if there really is something worthwhile inside, the camera might pick us up and we might be in trouble. "

"VOOOOI! THEN SETTLE THE CA- PROBLEM!"

"Yeah, yeah." Veradis took out her phone and stood up besides the camera. Then she began recording the room. Once approximately a minute had passed, she took one of her tessens and threw it up to the camera in order to block the view. Then, setting the video on repeat, she placed it at the camera before motioning for Squalo to check the teacher's desk. Then removing the tessen slowly, she checked that Squalo was doing as she said before removing the tessen completely.

Meanwhile, Squalo was at the teacher's desk to check it out. Grabbing all the papers and objects he found from the desk, Squalo dumped them underneath the table she was using to stand on. Taking her tessen again, she stabbed it into the wall before moving her phone and tessen away. Sitting back on the chair, Squalo and Veradis began going through the papers.

"What do you have?"

"..."

"VOOOOI! WHAT DO YOU HAVE?"

"Tch. Don't be too loud. Anyway, I have blueprints of the entire school building. You?"

"A letter."

"What does it say?" Squalo passed the letter to Veradis while snatching the blueprints from her.

* * *

Dear Parents,

We at Mafia Academy would like to inform you that there is no school on 12/01/_.

Due to this, we would like to tell you to keep your children at home.

This is due to the yearly orientation.

Thank you.

* * *

Veradis looked at the letter blankly. This was considered an official letter? Rolling her eyes, she began to look through the items ransacked from the teacher's desk.

Fountain pens… They could use it to squirt ink into people's eyes?

Ruberbands… They could use it to shoot at people?

A gun… Now this was useful.

Three hoverboards…These were probably confiscated by a teacher. But they were useful.

Finished going through the items, Veradis looked around the room.

 _Chaos._

Groups of children were fighting while others cheered them on. Others were napping, screaming, crying...etc…

It was hell.

Turning back towards Squalo, she asked about the plans.

"VOOOOOI! DON'T RUSH ME!"

"The plans?"

"VOOOO! Alright, we should get into the main building first. Problem is, there are no vents or whatever to help us sneak in. Best thing to do is sneak in through the side door. But to get there, we hae to go through approximately 40m with no cover."  
"We have three hoverboards. We can use that."

"Good. Then, once we are in, there will be many security cameras. We will need to get rid of them."

"I have an idea. Are the cameras connected to one another? As in the electrical circuits?"

"VOOOI! How would I know?"  
"Okay, in that case we will have to get in first. I have a taser, you see. With that, I can overload the electrical circuits and 'boom' and 'bang' the security cameras will cease to work."  
"VOOOI! DON'T SAY BOOM! Anyway, if there are any hostile people, they'll probably be in the principal's office. This is due to it being the most secured building."

"But when we are there what do we do?"  
"VOOOOOOI! WE FIGHT!"

"I see…"Veradis nodded slowly.

"VOOOOOI! LET'S GO THEN!"

Together the two of them snuck out of the building. Putting the gun in her pocket, Veradis passed two fountain pens to Squalo before telling him what it was for. Then quickly standing on the hoverboard, they switched it on… before smashing into the wall.

"VOOOOI! WE NEED PRACTISE!"

"There's no time! Just hold on to each other and go!"

Grabbing onto each other, they leaned forward before zooming towards the side door. Once they reached the side door, they were stumped. None of them knew how to pick open doors. What to do… What to do? Veradis looked and Squalo looked at each other before scowling. Damn… Looking down, Veradis remembered the gun. Pulling it out, Veradis placed it on the door lock before pulling the trigger.

 _Bang!_

The door opened. Veradis and Squalo quickly ran in. Looking up, they saw a security camera. "Squalo, lift me up."  
Squalo grumbled but did as he was told. Then, Veradis took out her taser and setting the voltage to max, she placed it at the wires before pulling the trigger. The next thing they knew, the whole place was plunged into darkness.

"Voooi! What did you do?"

"I don't know! Maybe everything was connected? But we have to go now!" Putting her on the ground, Veradis took out her phone and opened the flashlight app. Then looking at the blueprints, they swiftly made their way to the principal's office.

"Stupid boss making me check what's up. Tch."

"Squalo hide!" whispered Veradis frantically as she switched of her phone. Running to a side corridor, Squalo and Veradis quickly hid.

"We need to take him out. I can use the taser to do it. The gun only has 4 more ammunition inside. I checked."

"Vooi! You distract while I take the taser and do it!"

Nodding, Veradis ran out in front of the random grunt. Putting on her sweetest, most innocent voice, Veradis chirped out, "Papa, is thash you? Me sho scared! Waaah!"

"Umm… I'm not your pa-" The grunt was abruptly cut off as he fell to the ground twitching.

"Okay, let's ransacked his body!"

"VOOOI! What!"

"As in take what he has… You know, his torchlight?" Squalo and Veradis began grabbed the grunt's torchlight, phone, gun as well as spare ammunition.

"Voooi! Let's go!" Then the two of them continued on their way to the principal's office.

Soon they reached it. Looking at each other, they gulped before steeling their features. "If we die here, it was nice knowing you."

"Voooi! Same here!"

Squalo took out his sword and gun while Veradis took out her taser and gun. Jumping up, she placed the taser on the control pad before pulling the trigger. The light turned green before the door opened.

* * *

 **Woa… This chapter is finally done! Who could be behind the doors? Oh, and updates will no longer be as frequent. School is starting this Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I have a blog now! The link is**

 **www. fallenangel231312. blogspot .com**

 _ **(Without the spaces)**_

 **If you want to see the statuses of my stories, go here.**

* * *

"Father?" cried Veradis. As for Squalo, his reaction was…

"VOOOOI! What are _you_ doing here!"

"So we were right, it was a test." Squalo and Veradis glared at their parents.

"I can't believe _these_ children actually passed. Che!" Veradis and Squalo turned to glare at the man. Holding out their weapons, they mimed killing the man… Or at least Veradis did.

"VOOOOOOOOI! YOU BASTARD!" cried out Squalo waving his sword in the air.

"Why you little fu-" The man collapsed. Veradis stood behind him with her taser out. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Veradis smiled sweetly.

They looked away.

"Veradis Abbadon Leonor and Squalo Superbi, congratulations for having passed the orientation test with flying colours. You will now take a test to determine where you will be placed in the school. Note that you will be placed with the Class 1 for tactics. The other classes in which you will be placed in will be determined now."

"The population of a country increased by an average of 2% per year from 2000 to 2003. If the population of this country was 2 000 000 on December 31, 2003, then the population of this country on January 1, 2000, to the nearest thousand would have been…?"

"1 846 000." replied Squalo and Veradis in unision.

"When a parabola represented by the equation y - 2x 2 = 8 x + 5 is translated 3 units to the left and 2 units up, the new parabola has its vertex at…?"

"-5, -1" replied Squalo and Veradis, again in unison.

This continued for some time. The principal asked questions while Squalo and Veradis answered together. In the end, the principal got so fed up that he just told Veradis and Squalo that they'd be in Class 1 for mathematics.

"Okay, now we are going to test your language."

"VOOOOOI! Hurry up!"

And so the cycle began anew. The principal asked questions while Squalo and Veradis answered together. After a long while, the principal told them that they were all in Class 1 for all their subjects.

"Now that we are done, what extra subjects do you want to take?"

"Espionage. Sabotage. Forging. Hacking. Forgery. Oh, and art."

"VOOOOOI! WHAT ARE YOU TAKING SO MANY SUBJECTS FOR?"

"That reminds me, law too."

"VOOOOOOOOI! ARE YOU IGNORING ME?"

"So Squalo, what extra subjects will you be taking?"

"VOOOOOOI! FENCING!"

"Only? Che."

"VOOOOOOI! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"Kesesesese. Of course not. Wait, where did that come from? Meh, nevermind. Anyway, father let's go."

"VOOOOOI! You're just going to leave like that?"

"Bye Squalo."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

The sound of Squalo's 'Voi' was abruptly cut off as the door closed behind Veradis and her father.

"That was some good thinking back there. I'm proud of you."

"Father, what will happen to the people in the classroom?"

"Hm? Oh, they will remain there until evening unless they figure out that them being there is essentially a trap. Simulated gunshots will be heard inside too so as to galvanise them into action. If it doesn't work, they are automatically failed and will either end up in Class 11 for all subjects or be forced to retake the exams next year. It actually depends on the principal's mood and the influence of the various famiglias the children come from. Most likely, at least half the class will be failed."

"Really? Cool."

Veradis smiled at her father as they continued walking to their car.

"And Veradis, school starts tomorrow by the way."

Veradis just smiled as she continued to follow her father.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When she reached home, she ran to her comfortable bed and laid in it. Maybe it was time to check the shop. opening up the Shop, she went to potions before scrutinising the potions in front of her. Wait… The Rimedio potion! Doesn't it cure headaches? So if she were to drink this along with the language potion… Veradis smirked before buying several potions along with several language potions. Hm… Japanese, French, Russian, Korean, German and Spanish. Smiling, Veradis drank all a language potion before drinking the Rimedio potion immediately after. Soon she had drunk all the potions. Smiling victoriously, she leapt up.

Wait, no…

Why was it getting darker?

No…

No…

 _Darkness..._

* * *

 **Now this is a short chapter. It's simply because I thought that this was the perfect place to end...**


	6. Chapter 6

Korbin yawned as he walked into his house. "Vera! I'm hoooome!" There was no answer. Korbin just stretched. Perhaps she was out… but then why was her shoes still in the house? Searching the house, Korbin tiredly walked from room to room.

Empty. Empty. Empty. Black hair. Em- Wait, black hair? Turning around, Korbin walked back into the kitchen. "Veradis? Are you okay." Looking worriedly at Veradis, he ran to her unconscious body. "Veradis? Veradis? Answer me!" Looking at the headset she wore, Korbin tried to pull it off.

"Noooo! Nonononononono…" Korbin was stopped as his younger sister began to scream her head off.

"Veradis! VERADIS!" There was no answer. She was still unconscious. Korbin clutched his sister to his chest as tried to shake her awake. What was wrong with her? Pulling out his phone, he dialled for an ambulance. What was wrong with his sister? Tears ran down his face as he clutched Veradis to him. "Vera… Why?"

Soon the ambulance arrived. The paramedics placed Veradis onto a stretcher before carrying her off. Korbin could only follow them. He needed to call Terrence and Zenas immediately. Pulling out his phone he quickly gave both of them a call.

"Hello. Terrence speaking."

"Terrence, this is Korbin. Vera is in the hospital."

"Whate-wait, Vera? Vera is in the hospital? Why!"

"I don't know? I found her collapsed. You need to come back immediately!"

"Yeah…"

 _Click._

"Whassup bro?"

"Vera is in the hospital. She collapsed andgodIdon'tknowwhathappenedtoher!"

"Repeat that. Vera, is in the hospital. As in Veradis, my cute darling baby sis-"

"-That you left. Anyway, you need to come back right away!"

"I… I will."

 _Click._

Sitting in the ambulance. Korbin could only stare at the prone form of his younger sister. When had it gone so wrong? He was a good brother wasn't he? Putting his head in his hands, Korbin began to sob. Veradis… Why?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the game, Veradis stirred. Opening her eyes, she looked at her alarm clock before getting out of bed. She had school today. Walking to the wardrobe, she grabbed some clothes before changing into them. Then, going to the toilet, she brushed her teeth before leaving to the dining room to eat. Why did she have a slight headache? Taking a bowl of oatmeal from her father, she dug into it with relish.

Once she was done, she grabbed her bag before throwing several notebooks into it as well as a few pens. Then walking to her father, she indicated that she was ready to go. Leaving the house, her father drove her to school. Getting out of the car, she immediately heard a very distinct noise.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI!" Nodding at her father, she headed in the direction of the 'VOI'.

"VOOOOOOOI! YOU USELESS PIECE OF FUCKING SCUM! I AM IN THIS CLASS! CLASS 1 FOR ENGLISH! ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND!"

"I'M NOT YOU BLIND YOU PATHETIC BA-AAARGH!"

"Kesesesese, my hand slipped. Squalo, let's enter the classroom now."

"VOOOOOI! WHERE WERE YOU!"

"Helping you…"

"VOOOOOI!"

Scowling at each other, Squalo and Veradis marched into the classroom before taking seats at the back. Soon the teacher came in and began to teach. Squalo and Veradis sat in the back and dozed off. The lesson was so boring. They already understood everything! The days passed in this fashion. Veradis would meet up with Squalo in their classroom, proceed to sleep through their classes, go home and study, finally, tie for the top score during examinations. It was simple but it worked.

* * *

 _When they hit 12, both Veradis and Squalo were invited to the annual 'Mafia Competition'. Only the greatest mafiosi were invited to this event._

* * *

"VOOOOOI! LOOK AT THOSE WIMPS!"

"Squalo, you shouldn't call them wimps, they're worst than wimps."

"VOOOOI! I DON'T CARE!"

"Anyway, you're entering the sword fighting competition right?"

"VOOOOOI! YES!"

"And I'm entering the… Um Squalo, which competitions did the school enter me for again?"

"VOOOOOOOI! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO WRITE IT DOWN? YOU ARE TAKING THE HACKING AND FORGERY COMPETITION!"

"Thanks… What time is it held again?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! IT'S HELD AT 12:40 JUST AFTER MINE!"

"Thanks again. Anyway, can I don't watch you fight?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! WHAT!"

"It's not that I can't be bothered to see you fight, it's just that I can't be bothered to see you fight."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"-So bye!"

Running off, Veradis decided to explore the area. As she walked around, she saw many well-known mafiosi. Trident Shamal, Mad Dog Crometti and Electric Devenio. That was when she saw something. Something so amazing, so great that the gods themselves agreed on it awesomeness.

Cotton candy.

Running forward, Veradis asked for two boxes filled with cotton candy.

"Sorry miss, we don't sell cotton candy like that."

"You don't? What kind of cotton candy store doesn't sell cotton candy like that? Well?"

"Ummm… All?"

"Kesesesesesese… You really want to die don't you? Shall I help you with that wish?" Veradis held her tessen threateningly under the man's chin.

"Nonononono… There's no need! I haveawifeandtowkidswaitingformeathome!Pleasedon'tkillme."

"And I care about that? No I don't! I'll give you 5 minutes to get me MY cotton candy before I go hunting. Kay?" The last part was added in a faux innocent tone. The man gulped before running off. Just then, a wine glass hit her on the side of her head. Veradis turned around to see a teenaged boy lounging on a throne.

"Purple trash you're interesting."  
"Purple trash? Excuse me?"

"Yes, purple trash."

"Why am I 'purple trash'?"

"Your dress is shirt is purple and your eyes too."

"... Tch."

Veradis turned around before accepting two boxes of cotton candy from the man. Then, she prepared to walk off.

"Umm... Miss? You need to pay."

"Hmm… NO. You made me waste my breath on talking to you. Your service was crap… you don't deserve to be paid. Don't you agree?"

"Y...yes ma'am..."

"Good."

Then, Veradis turned around and left the cotton candy shop behind. Checking her watch, she realised that Squalo's competition was going to end soon. Must as well see the prize ceremony. Walking towards the the event venue, Veradis shoved people out of her way before pretending it wasn't her thus leaving chaos in her wake. Smiling cooly, she walked in front of Squalo before grabbing a bottle of water from a random passerby and passing it to Squalo.

"VOOOOOOI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I was planning on watching the prize ceremony. Did you win?"

"VOOOOOI! YES! THEY ARE ALL DEAD!"

"I thought it was fight till the other concedes?

"VOOOOOI! THEY DIDN'T CONCEDE!"

"... Did you even give them a chance to concede?"

"VOOOOOO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"And there we have it."

"VOOOOOOOI! DON'T BE SARCASTIC!"

"... Nevermind. Anyway, it's my competion next. I'd better go."

Veradis turned around from Squalo as she made her way to the reporting booth. Standing there she stared at the other competitors gauging them. As she stared at them, she decided that they didn't look like much. However looks deceive. Frowning at her fellow competitors, Veradis looked around before glaring at the man who just entered.

"If you would walk this way for the Hacking competition."

Her fellow competitors followed obediently. They were led to a room with tables filled with computers.

"Each of you are to sit in front of a computer. Once you switch your computer on, you will see a unprotected database in your computer. Your job is to create the best defences you can for the database. Once you have finished, you are to try to hack into your fellow competitors databases. You have a total period of 1 hour and thirty minutes do all of this. The winner is the one who collects the most information. If anything happens to your computer, you are automatically disqualified. You may begin… NOW!"

Veradis immediately switched on her computer and started encoding protections around the database. Creating a virus, she used the virus to protect her database. When the virus was triggered, it would go to the computer of the person who triggered it and destroy all protections before copying the information and sending it back to her computer. Finally, the virus would destroy all the information before triggering a force shut down. Then, Veradis began to start forming protections around the virus so as to trick people into thinking that her protections were weak.

Then sitting back, she listened to shouts of people as their computers shut down. Smirking cruelly, Veradis began hacking to other people's computers at the same time. Finally, the overseer shouted that it was 'time up'. They were told then told to us the printer besides them to print out the information taken. Smiling slightly, Veradis watched as paper after paper was printed out. The other competitors could only stare in shock. The overseer could only collect the papers before reading them through.

"T...The undisputable winner is Veradis Leonor from Mafia School! Your prize will be given to you at the prize ceremony after all events have passed."

Veradis smirked before leaving the room to where the forgery competition was being held. Ah, sweet victory. Walking to her next venue, she smiled cruelly at the other contestants who trembled at her look. The overseer himself also gulped before starting his speech.

"Now that everyone is here, we will begin. In front of you are several sheets of paper. One of which is a letter and the other is blank. You are to copy the letter out using the exact same handwriting onto the blank paper. You will have 10 minutes to do this. Once you are done, take the other paper. It is sketch. You are to copy the sketch out onto the remaining paper. You will have 20 minutes to do so. Your time starts… NOW!"

Veradis took up the letter before scrutinising it. Memorising all the details, she began to write. As she wrote, she remembered each stroke which made up the letters. Eventually she was done with the letter. Looking at the signature, she committed it to memory before lifting up her pen once more and signing it. Then holding up the sketch, she became glad that she had chosen to take art as an elective. As she drew the sketch, she looked at the picture.

Soon she was done, finding herself satisfied with her work, she waited for everyone else to finish. Once the time was up, she passed up her forgeries along with the other mafiosi. The overseer then began looking over it before announcing the winner.

"Congratulations, scoring 9.5/10 for the letter and 10/10 for the sketch is Veradis Leonor."

Veradis laughed triumphantly before leaving the venue to look for Squalo.

"Squaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalo! Where are you..."

"VOOOOOOI! DON'T DRAG OUT MY NAME LIKE THAT!"

"Where were you anyway?"

"I WAS WATCHING A SHOOTING COMPETITION!"

"Really? Were the competitors any good?"

"THERE WAS ONE! VOOOOOOOI! HIS NAME IS XANXUS! HE IS THE SON OF THE VONGOLA NONO!"

"Interesting. What did he look like?"

"VOOOOOI! HIS HAIR IS BLACK AND SPIKY AND HE HAS RED EYES!"

"More info please…"

"VOOOOOOOOOI! HE SAT IN A THRONE LIKE CHAIR WHEN HE WAS SHOOTING! HAPPY?"

"... Squalo, I think I-"

"VOOOOOOOI! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM?"

"..."

Veradis smiled sweetly at Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOI! WHAT?"

"I was going to say that I've met him."

"VOOOOOOOOI! HOW WAS I TO KNOW?"

"You don't. You shut up and let me finish my sentences."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

The two of them began glaring at each other. Just then, a male with blond hair fell between them.

"Yikes! So Sorry! Oh shit! Sorry Veradis! Sorry Squalo! I'mjustgonnagonow!"

"VOOOOOOI! DINO! COME BACK!"

Dino only began to run faster-that is, until he tripped again. Veradis and Squalo looked at each other and felt a sense of deja-vu. Shrugging, they headed to the prize ceremony together.

"... Coming in 1st place in the sword fighting competition is Squalo Superbi of Mafia Academy."

"... Coming in 1st place in the hacking competition is Veradis Leonor of Mafia Academy."

"... Coming in 1st place in the forgery competition is Veradis Leonor of Mafia Academy."

"... Congratulations all winners. This marks the end of our annual Mafia Competition. Thank you. Please vacate the premises before 9:00 or else the Vongola will have to forcefully vacate you."

Squalo and Veradis eyed their prizes. "What did you get?"

"VOOOOOOOI! A INVITATION TO JOIN THE VARIA ALONG WITH 2 TICKETS TO MAFIA LAND!"

"That's all? I have an invitation and 2 tickets to mafia land too. However they've given me a state of the art laptop as well."

"VOOOOOI! YOU TOOK 2 COMPETITIONS!"

"So?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

Veradis laughed at Squalo before insulting him. Making their way to the bus provided to them from the school, they walked into the bus before being driven back to school. All in all, it was a productive day.

* * *

Okay, you're probably wondering what the heck is going on. If you must know, the potions caused too much stress in Veradis mind and caused her to be stuck in the game. Another problem is that she think she has been living in the game her whole life so…


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Vera. I brought you flowers. I know it's not much but it's the least I can do. I mean, had I been with you, this might never have happened. So yeah." Terrence set down the bouquet of flowers on the bedside table next to Veradis' bed. " They're purple hyacinths, pink camellias and finally primrose. It means… I'm sorry, please forgive me. I'm longing for you and I can't live without you. So, please come back."

"It's not going to work. She's never going to wake."

"Korbin!"

"What! It's true! She's not coming back! The doctors said that even if she snaps out of the coma, she'd probably won't recognise us! I hate it! I-I just hate it! Why wasn't I there for her? It's all that accursed game's fault! They say something about her consciousness being stuck in the game and that her life is probably now the game! I've talked called up the company that made the game. BUT THEY ARE NOT ANSWERING! I've tried the media… everything! But it never seems to work! I hate it so much..."

Korbin sank to the ground clutching his head in his hands. Tears streamed from his eyes as he sobbed desperately. Terrence could only watch as Korbin broke down. There was nothing he could do. In fast he felt like breaking down too. But for Veradis, for Korbin, for Zenas, he had to be strong.

 _Cough. Cough._

"Zenas! Don't get out of bed! You're still recovering."

"Veradis would have been out of bed a long time ago."

"Yeah... She would have."

"Yeah…"

 _Veradis… Please wake up._

 _Please…_

 _Korbin… Zenas…_

 _No._

 _We need you…_

* * *

"Hey Squalo. Look what I got."

"VOOOOI! WHAT DO YOU HAVE?"

"It's an invitation to join to Varia. If I do really well, I'll become one of the officers. What do you think?"

"VOOOOOOI! DO IT!"

"So what will you do once we've graduated?"

"VOOOOOOI! I will fight Tyr and become the next Sword Emperor!"

"I see. Then since I know you will win… After we graduate, we will meet up again in the Varia. Okay?"

"VOOOOI! It's a promise."

"So, I'll be seeing you."

"Yeah."

Both Squalo and Veradis turned around heading for the stage. They headed for the exit with their new goal in mind. To join to Varia as the top ranking officers

* * *

The tests were hard. First they took an IQ test. Veradis was proud to say that she had gotten 175-A genius IQ! Smirking slightly, she watched as several people were given badges with the words 'Varia Welfare Community'. In other words, the cleaners. Others with higher IQs were taken to the testing room where they would be next evaluated.

The obstacle course from hell was one. The obstacle course was absolutely agonizing to go through. Veradis had to crawl under nets placed above muddy ground, dodge fireballs and bombs that exploded from around her… etc… Simply put, it was hell. However Veradis strived for success. She refused to become a random grunt. No, she had to become a Varia Officer. Gritting her teeth, Veradis walked on through each and every challenge. She could do it.

Once the evaluations were done, all the participants went home. There were only seven of them left. The commander was going to decided who took what role before telling them tomorrow. Reaching home, Veradis greeted her father before heading to bed. Tomorrow… Tomorrow she would find out her new results. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow, Veradis dreamed…

She dreamt of three boys with black hair-her black hair her mind whispered, and green eyes. They were reaching out to her, begging her to come back. Who were they? Veradis couldn't help but wonder. Reaching out to them, a purple fire blazed around her as she tried to touch them.

 _No!_

Purple fire swirled around her. Burning everything and lighting the world around her on fire. And then… silence. The world around her was plunged into darkness. What happened? She was alone… So alone. No, she wasn't. Around her figures appeared from the darkness. Her father Malen, Squalo… etc… They smiled at her kindly. She was not alone now. But then…

 _Itfeltsowrongsowrongsowrongsowrongsowrongsowrong._

But why?

Veradis woke up panting. Lying back into bed, she rolled over and fell asleep. She didn't remember anything the next morning.

Waking up, she left to the dining room. Sitting down to eat, she waited anxiously for a sign, a letter-anything. Looking at her face, her father laughed genially before passing her a cream coloured envelope. Opening it, she read the letter.

* * *

Dear Veradis,

We are happy to tell you that you have been judged and be found to be of Varia Quality. Due to this, you have been accepted into our ranks as the Varia Cloud Guardian. As there currently is a succession crisis in the Varia, please come tomorrow instead of today. Please bring your several sets of clothes to place in your wing in the castle. The West Wing will be given to you.

From The Varia Welfare Community.

(Congratulations for being the first female member!)

* * *

Veradis smirked. It seemed like Squalo had made his move. Laughing gleefully, Veradis decided to prepare a congratulatory gift for Squalo. Now, what should she get him… Frowning thoughtfully, Veradis decided to go to the basement of her home where weapons were developed. Naturally, only the less dangerous weapons were developed here. Strolling around the labs, she nodded as the scientist bowed to her as she passed.

"Quarta!"

"Yes? Metal experiment No.782 has finally been a success!"

"Really? As in no sudden explosions, no sudden increases of etcetera?"

"Yes Quarta!"'

Smiling as her present to Squalo had been chosen, she asked the scientist to send the metal to the forgers.

"... Make it take the shape of a glove with a sword protruding from it. Oh, and it should be done by… today. Place it in my room and gift wrap it."

"Yes Quarta!"

Hmmmm… Now what should she do? Walking aimlessly around, she decided to practise her tessen skills. Her technique was know as the 'Inuwashi no Hanto' or 'Hunt of the Golden Eagle'. She actually found the katas in a scroll in the library. 'Inuwashi no Hanto' was a technique that like how golden eagles use their agility and speed combined with powerful feet and massive, sharp talons to snatch up their prey, was a fast killing technique that involved getting into your opponent's guard before killing them. It was a rather elegant technique if she had to say so herself.

Leaving to the training room, she began practising kata after kata. Then, heading over to where the practise dummies were, she began to program them.

* * *

KILLING STROKES-SWITCHED ON

MAIMING-SWITCHED ON

TACTICS-SWITCHED ON

OVERRIDING WORD [STUN]-SWITCHED ON

HITMAN-SWITCHED OFF

ASSASSIN-SWITCHED OFF

MAFIA GRUNTS-SWITCHED ON

[START]

* * *

Veradis pressed start before moving to the center of the training room. Closing her eyes, she focused on her surroundings.

 _There!_

Spinning around, she brutally cut open the dummy before kicking another dummy in the chest.

 _Slice._

 _Punch._

 _Punch._

 _Stab._

 _Kick._

 _Punch._

 _Slice._

 _Punch._

 _Kick._

 _Kick._

 _And then… Slice._

Veradis straightened up from the crouch she was in. Closing her tessen, she watched dispassionately as the dummy slid of the blade and landed on the ground. Around her, all the training dummies were utterly decimated. Veradis smiled before leaving, a manic light in her eyes. Fighting was one of the only times she felt truly alive. That she was real… that she wasn't just some sort of ghost. That she was alive… That she truly belonged to this world.

Leaving the training room, Veradis wandered around the house quietly. What to do now? Sighing tiredly, she looked at the clock. It was only 5. She still had at least 3 hours before it was an acceptable time to head to bed. Frowning, she decided to see the results of the fight between Squalo and Tyr. How would she go about doing this? Why, hacking of course! Smirking slightly, Veradis went back to her room before switching on her computer. Hacking into the Vongola website, Veradis eagerly scanned it for clues.

* * *

 ***New***

 _New Varia Commander. _

_Squalo Superbi._

 _~Gained the title after killing Tyr. Has gotten rid of his left arm._

 _New Varia Cloud Guardian._

 _Veradis Leonor._

 _~First Female Member_

 _New Squad Leaders._

 _-Marcus Bufera_

 _-Eldric Constane_

 _-Fillion Sorene_

 _-Scirro Parre_

 _-Odiare Bene_

 _-Tuoso Impe_

 _New Varia Intelligence Gatherer Head needed!_

 _~Previous one was killed due to treason._

* * *

What? Squalo had gotten rid of his arm? Veradis scowled angrily. Than moronic imbecile! Glaring at the computer, Veradis became glad of her present to him. Hm, the Varia needed a 'Head of Intelligence' right? Since Squalo was the new Varia Commander he had better give the position to her… or else. Feeling slightly happier, Veradis was alerted to a new notice on her computer.

* * *

 ***New***

 _New Varia Commander._

 _Xanxus._

 _~Squalo has become Varia Second in Command with the Commander being Xanxus._

 _New Varia Commander. _

_Squalo Superbi._

 _~Gained the title after killing Tyr. Has gotten rid of his left arm._

 _New Varia Cloud Guardian._

 _Veradis Leonor._

 _~First Female Member_

 _New Squad Leaders._

 _-Marcus Bufera_

 _-Eldric Constane_

 _-Fillion Sorene_

 _-Scirro Parre_

 _-Odiare Bene_

 _-Tuoso Impe_

 _New Varia Intelligence Gatherer Head needed!_

 _~Previous one was killed due to treason._

* * *

… Squalo…

Veradis gritted her teeth angrily. Why the hell did he pass leadership to Xanxus-someone whom they barely even knew? This was going to be hell.

"Must not kill Squalo. Must not kill Squalo." She hissed out the words with great venom. More like 'must kill Squalo!' Veradis clenched her fist itching to punch Squalo wherever he was. Growling to herself, Veradis went to the kitchens to grab something to eat. Hopefully imagining Squalo's face when she tore into her sandwiches would calm her down. Going back to her room, Veradis decided to retire early. The sooner she'd sleep, the sooner she'd be able to wake up and punch Squalo in the face.

Lying somewhere in a hospital bed, Squalo shivered. Veradis wouldn't be so hard on me… right?

* * *

The next day, when Veradis woke up, she immediately began preparing to go to the Varia Castle. What did she need? A suitcase, her clothes, her weapons, Squalo's gift...

Once she was prepared, she left her house and began to run to the Varia Castle. Hidden deep in the woods, it was tiring for a normal person to search for it-but then again, she was a mafiosi. Her stamina exceeded most people. Reaching the castle, Veradis shoved her acceptance letter in the face of one of the servants before demanding them to take her to her new room. Putting down her things, she asked them to lead her to where Squalo was.

"Now Squalo, are you out of your fucking mind? What possessed you to do something like that?"

"VOOOOOOOOI! My flames reached out with his and harmonized! In fact, the bond seemed to have been formed approximately 2 years ago!"

"You mean during the Mafia Competition?"

"VOOOOOOOI, YES!"

Veradis closed her eyes and focused on her flames. In her mind's eye she saw a giant circle of purple flames that kept moving around. As she inspected her flames thoroughly, she noticed a slight orange tinge to some of her flames. She was in a partial harmony with Xanxus.

"Fuck!"

"VOOOOOOI! WHAT?"

"I have a partial harmony with Xanxus! Oh god, what am I going to do?"

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Aren't you the new Cloud Guardian anyway?"

"Ah, good point. Anyway Squalo, I brought you a gift. You can wear it over what remains of your left hand. That way you'll have a weapon with you always."

"VOOOOOI! Thank you! Anyway, you should go report to the boss."

"Yeah, yeah." Veradis walked away from Squalo. Calling a random grunt, she ordered him to take her to Xanxus.

"Purple Trash."

"Stuck up moron."

"Is that how you talk to your boss?" smirked Xanxus.

"Fine. Stuck up boss. Or would you prefer Imbecilic boss? Or maybe Shitty boss? Hm… Oh! I know, how bout Useless boss?"

"... Dare to say that again?" Xanxus held out his gun.

 _Gulp._

"Ummm… No. Anyway, I was going to ask if I could take over the post and be the new Varia Information Gatherer."

"Fine. Purple Trash."

Veradis growled inwardly as she turned to leave.

"By the way, our flames have formed a partial harmony."

Behind her, she heard Xanxus choke on his wine.


	8. Chapter 8

Veradis was bored. Very bored. In fact calling her bored was the understatement of the century-no millennium. Xanxus was in his room drinking again and Squalo was… out somewhere. There was no one she could talk too. Scowling Veradis decided to scout for some more members. The base was rather quiet.

Writing a message, she stuck it on her room door. Then grabbing her things, she swiftly left the base. Where to go first. Hacking into various mafia databases, Veradi spotted one that caught her attention.

* * *

 ***ALERT***

Prince The Ripper has been spotted South from our headquarters. All members are to be alert. Rumored to possess strong storm flames and a genius intellect, it is imperative for us to capture him immediately!

* * *

Veradis smirked. Prince the Ripper? Hmm, he seems like the perfect candidate. Memorising his last seen location, Veradis flagged a taxi before heading there. She was too lazy to run. As she was being driven there, Veradis prepared her weapons-there was always the possibility of having to fight.

Upon reaching her destination, Veradis shoved a bunch of notes at the taxi driver before springing out of the taxi. According to the famiglia, they had surrounded the prince already. Pushing cloud flames into her legs, Veradis ran even faster. Unsheathing her tessens as she ran, she somersaulted into the middle of the grunts. "Yo." Then she struck. Heading in for the kill, Veradis attacked the grunts killing several in the first few seconds. Once she was done, she turned to look at 'Prince the Ripper'. To her surprise, he was just a kid.

"Hey, you're Prince the Ripper right."

"Ushishishishi. The prince's fame had grown throughout the lands already?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, Prince-"

"Belphegor."

"Prince Belphegor, would you like to join the Varia? You'll have a bunch of subordinates that'll listen to you like the prince you are. You'll also live in a suit of rooms fit for a prince. Only downside is that you'll have to listen to Xanxus."

"Ushishishishishi. Let the prince see this _Xanxus_."

"Okay then. Do you want me to carry you? I'll need to get us somewhere out of sight before I can call for th-"

 _~shakunetsu no sekai wo furuwase hametsu no sakebi ga hibiku_

 _sonzai suru arayuru mono wo kuppuku saseru kono chikara_

 _ukabiagaru ikari no moyou ga shoumei suru hokori takaki chi no tsuyosa wo~_

"Yes Xanxus?"

"Where. Are . You."

"Kesesesesese. I've found us a new member!"

"... Purple trash, come back now."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll bring the prince along."  
"What prince?"

"Prince the Ripper. He's a prince. Oh and his name is Belphegor."

"..."

 _Click._

"Yes! Xanxus says you can join! Now, let me just call Dante."

Dialling Dante's private number, Veradis waited for the call to connect.

"Hey Dante, it's me Veradis. I need the Varia Jet at… Where are we again?"

Bel told her where they were.

"So yeah, can you bring the jet over? Yeah, thanks."

 _Click._

Putting her phone back into her pocket, Veradis turned to Bel before picking him up.

"Well, let's leave this place. The police or remains from the famiglia might be coming here soon. But first..." Taking out a small bomb, she threw it into the middle of the mass of bodies. It exploded causing a picture of a eagle to be burnt into the ground. Then turning around, Veradis left with Bel. When they had gotten away from the carnage, Veradis looked up into the sky. A jet appeared in her field of vision. Moving backwards, Veradis waited for the jet to land. Once it landed and a ramp was brought out, Veradis walked up the ramp before heading towards the showers. The blood was already drying up and dried blood was rather uncomfortable to remove. Placing Bel on the ground, Veradis was about to step into the shower. However, she was stopped when Bel grabbed her.

"Yes?"

"The prince demands for you to wash him."

Veradis thought about it. Bel was just a young boy and he was raised as a prince which meant that servants would clean him… right? Closing her eyes, Veradis turned to Bel before uttering a single word.

"... Okay."

Picking Bel up again, Veradis entered the showers.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Once they were washed, Veradis changed into a spare varia uniform. Turning to look at Bel, Veradis passed him a large shirt saying that it would have to do for now. Soon they reached the Varia Castle. Upon alighting from the jet, Veradis headed for Xanxus office. Knocking twice, Veradis pushed open the door.

"Purple Trash report."

"I was bored. I left the castle to do some recruiting. I hacked other famiglia's websites. I found out that Bel here, apparently has strong Storm Flames. I got curious. I went to see. I saved him from being overwhelmed. It was a massacre. It was fun. You called me and yelled at me. I called Dante and here we are."

"Tch."

"He'll be useful. He has intellect on par with..."

"Fine, the trash can join."

"Oh, and he's a prin-"

"Do I look like I care, Purple trash?"

"Ah, no."

"And since you brought back the trash, he will be your partner for now."

"But-"

A wineglass was thrown at Veradis.

"Fuck! I'm going!" Growling, Veradis pulled Bel with her out of the office slamming the door behind them in the process.

"So, that bastard was Xanxus. Anyway, I'll show you to your room. Since the North Wing is taken up by Xanxus, the South Wing taken up by Squalo, and the West Wing is taken up by me, you'll be given one of the suits in the West Wing."

"What about the East Wing?"

"It's taken up by members of the Varia Welfare Community. And if you're wondering why you're rooming in the West Wing instead of the South Wing, well Xanxus has intrusted your well-being to me since I brought you here. Anyway, I'll be giving you this room." Veradis paused to open the door. Sedately walking into the room, Bel looked around the room.

"The prince likes it."

"I'm glad. Anyway, would you like to have servants clean your room? If yes, that means setting no dangerous traps. If no, you'll have to clean up after yourself. Because of you don't, Xanxus will settle you himself. Most likely he'll burn everything in your room. So please be careful."

"The prince will require no servants."

"Okay then, I'll take you on a tour now." Smiling at Bel, she began to show him around the Varia castle. As they walked, Bel looked pensive.

"Is there anything wrong Bel?"

"The prince has decided. You will be the prince's maid."

"... Why?"

"Because you take care of the prince!"

"... Why don't I be your older sister?"

"No! Family only hurts each other. Father hurts Mother and Mother hurts Father and now they're all gone because of me..."

"Oh… Fine then. But I won't always be there for you okay."

"... Okay."

Veradis smiled gently at Bel before bending down and hugging him.

"I'll always be there for you."

If tears stained her jacket, who was she to say anything?

* * *

 **And cut! Just joking. Time skip!**

* * *

"VOOOOOOOI! VERADIS! BEL! GET INTO THE CONFERENCE ROOM!"

From different parts of the castle, Bel and Veradis headed to the the conference room.

"What now?"

"Ushishishishi. Who dares disturb the prince's sleep."

"VOOOOOOOI! THE SHITTY BOSS ASKED US TO GATHER!"

"What for?" Looking at the door, they waited for Xanxus to enter. Soon Xanxus entered with a teenager walking behind him.

"Trashes. This trash is joining us."

"What!"

"Can we refuse?"

"VOOOOOOOOI! NO!"

"I'll die if I have to work with that."

Veradis looked at their new recruit feeling the urge to cry. Why did they have such a horrible new recruit?"

"This is my fault for bringing Bel back right?"

Xanxus just smirked.

"VOOOOOOI! VERADIS WHY DID YOU DO IT!"

"I was bored."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"VOOOOOOOI!"

Everyone couldn't help but facepalm. The answer was just so ridiculous. But then the topic turned back to their newest member.

"What's your name?" Veradis asked bluntly. The sooner the new member got out of her sight the better.

"Leviathan."

"Okay. Where is he rooming in then?"

Everyone looked away. Not me they prayed.

"The trash will be with the Shark Trash."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! WHY IS HE WITH ME? WHY NOT VERADIS?"

"Trash. Shut up." Xanxus gun was pointed threateningly at Squalo. Squalo quickly shut up.

"Scum, follow me!" barked out Squalo before leaving. Veradis and Bel quickly left before Xanxus anger was targeted at them.

* * *

 **So I have Bel and Levi down. How should Lussuria and Mammon be recruited? Any ideas?**


	9. Omake!

_I got inspired while having dinner with my family. And I wouldn't be posting the next chapter for a while as I'm trying to focus on my other stories. So yeah..._

Omake

Bel laughed softly as he made his way to Squalo's room. In his hands were bottles of pink dye. Standing at the doorway of Squalo's room, Bel crouched behind the closed door trying to check if Squalo was inside.

"Squaaaalo… Let me touch it!" Wait, what was the prince's maid doing in there?

"No!"

"C'mon, I just one to stroke it! Let me play with it please..." crooned out Veradis.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Stay away from me!"

"But Squalo… It looks so nice. Can I just poke it? You'll enjoy it!" Bel face turned bright pink as he thought of what Veradis and Squalo were doing in the room.

"Stay away! I won't let you touch it!"

"Please…"

"Nnngh!"

Bel ran off blushing furiously.

*Inside the room*

"Did you here something?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! Go away you crazy woman! I won't let you play with my hair!"  
"Fine…"


End file.
